The Napalm Bowl
"Let the games begin" - Jenny Matrix = The Napalm Champions Bowl '''also known as '''The N64 '''was a 32 vs 32, no respawn, demolition match of Field of Fire. The match took place in Season 3 of Video Game High School, as part of it's Season Finale. Team Captains were Ashley Barnstormer, as well as Jenny Matrix. '''Location The "Grand Theft Auditorium" of Video Game High School, which, at the time, was still the working site of the Napalm Mega Mall. Result Stunning victory of the underdog Video Game High School, which faced against various professional players far out of their skill range, with the destruction of their target objective as the attacking team. The defending team, Napalm Energy Drink High School lost the match, resulting in the saving of Video Game High School. 'Belligrents ' 'Video Game Highschool ' Brian "BrianD" Doheny Jenny Matrix Ki Swan Ted Wong (KIA) Drift King (KIA) Duchess of Kart (KIA) Ernie Calhoun (KIA) Jumpin' Jax (KIA) Lawrence "The Law" Pemberton (KIA) Wendell (KIA) Games Dean (KIA) O'Doyle (KIA) Various students that go unnamed. 'Napalm Highschool ' Shane Barnstormer (KIA) Ashley Barnstormer (KIA) The Law (KIA) Lawrence "The Law" Pemberton (defected, KIA) A large amount of professional, unnamed gamers. Background The Challenge Once Video Game High School was purchased by Napalm, and the Mega Mall was near completion, Ki Swan was forced to suggest that the Barnstormer brothers hold a "Superbowl"-esque game called the "Napalm Champion's Bowl", in order to help promote their new drink. The brothers accepted, and set up a rule - the game would be sixty four players. Thirty two, versus thirty two. Recruitment The FPS Junior Varsity team and Ki went around the school trying to convince people to join the cause. Almost everyone had their hopes crushed, and refused to rally. Barnstormers, however, bribed professional gamers to join their team. Forfeit With a painful request, Jenny and Brian approached Ashley and Shane, to request to forfeit the match. The two brothers refused. However, Dean Ernest Calhoun entered, a student, truthfully declaring that he had never graduated from Video Game High School, and was joining the team. He then made a speech which rallied twenty three other players. Training The training of the gamers whom were not excessively good at FPS went fairly bad. It was only six hours of training, and most could still not fire a weapon without controlling the recoil. But, Jenny did not lose hope - instead, she applied everyone's team to their roles - drifters on vehicles, platform speedrunners as parkour units, with fighters as CQC, etcetera. Return of the Law With only 31 players, BrianD soon found Law working a video game retailer, being harrassed by the customer. As the customer put down a Napalm can, carrying the New Law's face with his gamertag, Law went into a hysteric frenzy of telling Brian to shut up. After several seconds of this hysteria, he punched open a glass case, and withdrew a yellow N64 controller, swinging it like a lasso. The Battle The battle was ineffective in the start. VGHS's teams each split out, at a rate they would be able to cover ground before Napalm began to move. Once their opponents began to spread, Ki had set out to provide tactical overwatch. Ted took one of the teams in an APC, presumably the MMO team or RTS team, in an APC, whilst Drift King drove a VGHS Technical truck. Whilst artillery hammered down on VGHS' standing students, Ted moved into position on the right flank. New Law and The Law caught each other, the former making a remark of, ''"Pemberton.." ''and apparently scoffing, whilst they began a showdown, Desert Eagles to golden M1911 knockoffs. After several moments of speaking, both challenged the other in a "gentleman's wager" to kill Ki, causing the defection of The Law to a neutral party. Some time later, the FPS team was moving up further, and further. Halted by suppressing fire from Napalm, Calhoun handed his shotgun to Jumpin' Jax and clumb onto the technical with Drift King. With the gunner and driver, Drift King, dead soon after, he jumped off and began his stealthy assault on his targets, swiftly killing multiple of Napalm's pro gamers without a weapon, and with their own weapons. It soon reached the point that one of the Barnstormers called in a jet killstreak to deal with the bomb-holder, and carried the killstreak until they were shot down by Jenny Matrix with a sniper of Arctic Warfare Magnum design. Aftermath Once the match was completed, with the destruction of the objective, VGHS cheered, and Napalm lost somewhere over millions to billions of dollars in Napalm Champions cans because of Ki's trickery with a marketing ploy. Taken away by their mother, The Law and New Law both set out as friends, and within at least an hour, BrianD and Calhoun set out to clean up the school, effectively leaving Video Game High School the victors of the N64. __FORCETOC__ Category:Season 3